1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to eyewear.
2. Related Art
An eyewear-type electro-oculogram measuring apparatus is known which detects the eye potential using two pairs of electrodes positioned around the eye of a user, for example as described in Patent Document No. 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-254876
However, the two pairs of electrodes have had an impact on the skins of users, and discomfort on them. Besides, the electrodes are not excellent in design.